Complete and Incomplete
This page is a list of areas the Admins feel are mostly complete and which areas are still in need of work. Please use this page as a reference as to what areas most need improvement if you'd like to contribute. You can also look at the Incomplete Category for specific pages which need work. Note that outside of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe, only characters who have appeared more than once generally have individual pages. This is one prime area where work could be done in almost any segment. Near-Complete Areas This is a listing of areas where we feel the wiki needs the least amount of work. However, if you see improvements that can be made, feel free to do so! The Algonquin Four *All of the Four's character pages could use expanding upon with history data. *A page listing the Four's approximate timeline would be useful, which would place the Amelia/Tick-Tock/TA4 episodes in the chronological order according to the Four and not Amelia/Tick-Tock's timeline. Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer *All episodes have complete episode pages. *All recurring characters have pages. These could possibly be expanded on a bit more. Beyond Belief The Beyond Belief section is in pretty good shape. *All Beyond Belief episodes have episode pages which are filled out completely. *Nearly every character who has appeared now has their own page, or is linked to a page of their supernatural "type". There may be a few characters in newer episodes who still need pages. *Information in almost all of the lists in the "Other Lists" section of the main page could be expanded. *The comic book episodes are the pages which need the most work. Down in Moonshine Holler *All episodes of Moonshine Holler are complete. *Recurring characters should all have their own pages. These could be expanded on a bit more. *The list of known hobos may also still be incomplete. *The This American Wife interview with Banjo and Gummy still needs to be filled out. Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective Lights! Camera! Murder! needs the plot section filled out. The segment page possibly could use some sprucing up. Jefferson Reid, Ace American As there are only three episodes of Jefferson Reid, this segment is mostly complete. *Both episodes have fully filled out episode pages. Feel free to correct errors or expand the information, however. *There is a page for the American Victory Commission which could be expanded on if any information was missed. This could also be done while working on Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Jumbo the Elephant *All three episodes of Jumbo are completed and categories have been set up. *Character pages could be added if someone felt particularly enterprising. The Extended Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Universe The Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars and extended universe segments are mostly complete. This includes Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier, Tales of the United Solar System Alliance, Tales of the Troubleshooters, The Red Plains Rider, and War of Two Worlds. *All episodes have completed pages. *Most important locations should have pages. More locations could be expanded upon. *Almost all named characters have pages, with a few exceptions where individual characters are difficult to distinguish from their group such as the Lynchtree Family and Los Banditos Mutantes. *There are several one-appearance characters in newer episodes who do not have their own pages. The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock *All episode pages are now properly detailed out. All Plot and Notes sections are done. *Most major characters have pages. They could be expanded upon. Areas in Heavy Progress Although these areas are not yet near-complete, they all have had extensive work done on them and are prime candidates for further work. The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam Like Beyond Belief, the Captain Laserbeam section has a lot of work done on it, but still needs expanding in several areas. *Detail work on all episode pages is complete. *Most episodes have long descriptions, but some earlier episodes have very short descriptions. *There are several characters who have appeared in multiple episodes, especially Adventurekateers, who could use their own pages or their pages expanded upon. *There are several lists on pages that may not be complete. *The episode of Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective episode Right the One Inlet needs the plot filled out. Cast and Crew Pages *All WorkJuice players, musicians, and The Bens have their own pages. All WorkJuice actors' pages should have a complete listing of their roles. *Most guest stars link to the Guest Stars page, though some frequently recurring guest stars now have their own pages. The frequently recurring guest stars who don't have their own pages could use them, and then the episodes they are in will need their entries in the cast lists repointed to the new page. *Many of the behind-the-scenes people still need pages made or greatly expanded as well. *'''All '''guest stars should eventually have individual pages. This is a prime area for work. Tales From the Black Lagoon *Detail work on all episode pages is mostly complete, there are some where the cast still needs fixing. *Plot and notes on episodes still needs to be filled out for about half of the episodes. Special Episodes *Most special episodes have a page broken down into the major type of the episode. *The Behind the Scenes page need to have information filled in for what was spoken about in each episode. A quick detail as seen in the Fan Questions Answered episodes would suffice. *The Panel pages are detailed out, but could use the summary as to what was spoken about and new information gathered filled in. Empty Areas These are needed areas in which no work has started. *Currently none! Category:Meta data